


The Linebacker

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine’s son experiences homophobia for the first time in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Linebacker

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Linebacker  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine  
>  **Word Count:** 998  
>  **Summary:** Kurt and Blaine’s son experiences homophobia for the first time in his life.  
>  **Warnings:** Mentions of homophobia. Future!Fic  
>  **A/N:** As always, thanks to slayerkitty (on LJ) for everything. Also thanks to adiwriting (on LJ) for being the best cheerleader a girl could ask for. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Jayden Hummel-Anderson worked hard to maintain his position as a linebacker on the school football team. He was in his senior year of high school and this was his chance to show the world what he was made of. 

From the moment he saw his first football game, Jayden had been in love. He played every chance he got – with his dad, with his uncle and even with his grandfather; even though he was older and his papa kept telling him that he was ‘too old to be playing football!’

Grandpa would always roll his eyes when Jayden’s Papa tried to tell them off. Jayden always thought it was hilarious and some of his favourite memories as a kid were of those playing football with his Grandpa and Uncle Finn in the back yard.

He remembered being seven years old when he got his first football and he had stayed outside with his dad, playing, until it was way after dark. His papa had scolded them both but Jayden knew that it was only with love. 

His parents went to every single one of his football games and Jayden couldn’t recall them missing a single one, not even when his little sister, Elizabeth, had been born. They attended every single game without fail and by the time Jayden was in high school, he was pretty sure they were going to be permanent fixtures in the stands, watching him.

Jayden didn’t really consider himself a _popular_ kid. Sure, most of the football team were popular by default but Jayden didn’t like to conform to social norms. His parents had always encouraged him to be his own person, to do whatever he wanted to do and be whoever he wanted to be. He was a linebacker on the football team, was the president of the math club and was in the glee club.

When he found out that both of his dads had been in the glee club in high school, he just _had_ to join. They were always telling him and Elizabeth stories about their high school glee club and even though Jayden thought some of the stories were a bit out there, he knew every single one of them were true. 

Singing felt amazing and Jayden loved watching his parents’ proud faces from the crowds at every competition, every performance and every moment they got to see him sing. 

Jayden felt pretty damn lucky to have such amazing and supportive parents.

Sure, they were just like other parents – strict about school work always being done before going out with friends, or sitting down to watch TV. He had a strict curfew that could never be broken unless he wanted to face his Papa’s wrath. It was all worth it though because Jayden was pretty sure that he had the best parents in the world.

He knew high school had been hard for his parents, especially being young, gay and in love, but he also knew that it made them stronger not only as people but as a couple too.

Jayden was proud of his dads and proud of his family. He was pretty sure that almost everyone in the school knew who his parents were, being that his Papa was a massive fashion designer and his dad had been on Broadway for fifteen years. 

So, when a new kid transferred to Jayden’s school, he didn’t really think anything of it. The guy mostly kept to himself, he didn’t join any clubs that Jayden was in and he was only in two of Jayden’s classes.

Then the bullying started. 

Jayden didn’t really get what was going on at first – he was used to having classes that were disruptive free and he had a friendly connection with almost everyone in his year. 

He noticed a boy, Tyler, that he had been paired up with on various assignments before, and who was in Glee club with him, become a little withdrawn and quiet. 

Jayden knew that Tyler was the only out gay kid in their year level but it was New York and almost no one bullied for being gay anymore. Tyler was a sweet boy. He had almost fainted when he had met Jayden’s Papa at one of their Glee club performances, saying that he was a massive fan.

Jayden’s Papa had spoken to Tyler at length and by the end of their conversation, Tyler had scored himself an internship for the summer between his junior and senior years at his papa’s work.

As the weeks went on, Jayden noticed that Tyler was a lot more withdrawn than ever before. Jayden made a promise to himself to keep an eye out on Tyler whenever possible.

It was then that he saw it – the new kid, the kid that no one really knew anything about – was harrassing Tyler for being gay. 

He had seen the subtle digs, had heard the comments when he thought no one was listening and had even seen the notes being slipped onto Tyler’s desk when they were working.

Jayden had had enough. 

Bullying wasn’t acceptable to him, and the school, and Tyler was a great kid. He didn’t know what this new kid’s problem was but he was damn sure going to do something about it.

His papa and dad had always taught him that violence was never the answer. Jayden was a smart kid and he knew that the only way to get this kid to back off without actually touching him was to promise him that he would get really hurt if he didn’t back off.

So, when Jayden saw the kid bump Tyler roughly as the class sat down, he knew what he had to do. 

Jayden pulled a note out of his bag that he had typed the previous night at home and as he got up to go to the bathroom half way through the class, he left [the note](http://i47.tinypic.com/wlugat.jpg) on the kid’s desk.

After that day, the bullying stopped. 

Comments are ♥


End file.
